Distractions
by R.J. Moony
Summary: Sirius and Remus are easily distracted in Muggle Studies. RLSB SLASH PWP.


Title: Distractions

Author: R.J. Moony

E-mail:

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: N/A

Summary: The puppies' boredom in a Muggle Studies class is easily relieved. PWP.

Disclaimer: I only wish...

A/N: Story dedicated to Frau Bentley, my insufferably boring German teacher, who think's I'm nuts and trying to kill myself (I'm not, by the way; werewolves can't commit suicide). This was originally a cartoon I drew during her class. The actual drawing was horrible, but the dialogue...well, it inspired this!

* * *

"...You see, the people in the television aren't real. They're images that can be transmitted from screen to screen. They're not _living_, not at all, it all has to do with light and pixels and electricity..."

Remus sighed. Muggle studies had the potential to be an interesting class. It really, really did. Unfortunatley, Professor Bentley was a hopeless teacher. They weren't even supposed to be talking about television today. They had started out talking about telephones. The Professor, however, was easily distracted.

_'But then again,'_ thought Remus, _'So am I...'_

Next to him, Sirius sat in his usual stupor, stormy eyes glazed as he stared at a point a good two feet beyond the Professor. Remus studied the other boy appreciatively. Sirius, with his glossy black hair, aristocratic profile and laughing silver-gray eyes was undeniably beautiful. And that was just his face. There was much more beauty hidden under the bulky school robes, Remus knew. He was the one of the few allowed to see it, and certainly the only one allowed to touch, to kiss--

"Moony?"

It took a while for Remus to realize that he was being spoken to. Reluctantly, he pulled himself away from his fantasies (_-so much more entertaining than television-_), back to the real world where he found Sirius gazing at him, eyes no longer cloudy.

"Yes, Padfoot?"

"This class is boring."

Remus sighed. He could always count on his friend (_-more than that-_) to state the obvious. "For once, Padfoot, I agree with you."

"Oh sure, _now_ you agree with me." Oh, no, not this conversation _again_. "It was your idea to take this class in the first place. I don't see why, considering your mum's a muggle and all."

"It wasn't my idea, it was James'," Remus reminded him, "He took the class to impress Lily, meaning that Peter took it to be with James. Now, really, would you have me leave poor Prongs here to suffer with Peter?" The small boy may be a fellow Marauder, but his admiration of James bordered on obsession, making it quite frightening for the bespectacled boy to be left alone with him.

"I would."

"Sirius!"

"He wouldn't mind," Sirius said matter-of-factly. "All we would have to do is tell him why the two of us could use the free period, and he'd understand."

"And why, exactly, could we use a free period?"

Sirius let his eyes rove over Remus with undisguised lust. The point was understood.

"Shut up, Black," Remus muttered.

The corners of Sirius' mouth (_-oh, the things he could do with that mouth-_) twitched into a half-smile. "I didn't say anything. But you regret taking this class, don't you?"

"I said shut up."

"Ah-ha! So I'm right!"

"I didn't say that."

"But you implied it."

"I did not."

"But you still know I'm right."

Remus said nothing.

Sirius broke in to an all-out grin, and moved down the bench, closer to his friend (_-who was he kidding he was so much more-_). He placed one hand on Remus' thigh, and felt the werewolf tense at such a public display of intimacy. Of course, if Sirius had his way, there would be much more public and much more intimate displays in the near future. Or at least enough small touches and innuendo to make Remus want him so much that he would drag him out of the classroom and somewhere private.

Sirius leaned close enough to Remus that his lips brushed skin, and whispered, "Think of what we could be doing right now. In our _empty_ dorm." He slowly moved his hand, palm sliding over the fabric and upwards, towards the one part of Remus that was for him and him alone. Remus felt the blood rise to his face (_-and down to other places oh god oh GOD!-_) and made a noise like a whimper. This was no state to be in in the middle of class.

"Ah..." Sirius smiled and nuzzled the spot just behind Remus' ear, glad that he was having the desired effect on his friend (_-lover? MATE?-)_. "That's my horny werewolf..." He began stroking Remus through the fabric of his robes, hoping to hear more of those adorable whimpers.

Remus couldn't decide whether to laugh or growl at the "horny werewolf" comment (a bit of an inside joke concerning a book they'd found on werewolf mating habits), so he settled for the only coherent words he thought himself capable of producing.

"Fuck you."

Sirius replaced his nuzzling with small flicks of the tongue, indicating that that was exactly what he had in mind.

"Yes...please..."

"Sirius...we're in the middle of class...please stop, we can't, not here, please..."

"That old bird wouldn't notice if we did it on her desk."

"But the other students-- I'm surprised they haven't already noticed-- Sirius!" Remus growled as Sirius' hand slipped inside his robes.

"Sirius, you've got to stop, or we really might...in front of everyone--"

"Let's give them a show, then." Extremely pleased with the way this was going, he redoubled his efforts. Remus bit back a moan. They couldn't do this, not here, but if Sirius didn't stop soon it looked as if everyone would find out about them in a most unpleasant (for everyone, anyway) way. Luckily for Remus (and perhaps for the others, as well), the bell rang.

The werewolf shot straight out of his seat, thankful (not for the first time) for the looseness of school robes. Grabbing Sirius, (who looked like one very smug puppy, indeed) he ignored James' curious glances and hauled his mate (_-literal sense of the word, there-_) out of the room. They needed to get to the dorm. Quick. And they must make sure to lock the door. And then, Remus thought, then he would make him pay, oh would definitely make Sirius pay for what he'd done during class. He was going to rip the other boy's clothes of and--

"Oi! Padfoot! Moony! Where are you going?"

_'Nononono you stupid, bloody antelope!' _Remus thought, exasperated. _'Don't bother us now! I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out!'_

"Guys!" James caught up to them, panting. "What are you--"

Quick. Need to get rid of him, quick.

"Sirius and I need to have a talk about classroom behavior," Remus said in a rush, cutting his dorm mate off. James couldn't help but notice the triumphant smirk on Sirius' face.

"We would appreciate it," Remus continued, "If you and Peter could leave us alone for a while. Maybe for about an hour or so?"

"An hour?" Sirius said in mock horror. "Really, Remus, I think we're going to need at least three."

Remus raised his eyebrows at the smirking Sirius. Thank god for werewolf stamina.

"All right," Remus said, a smile creeping slowly over his face, "Three. Can you do that, James?"

Utterly bewildered, James nodded.

"Thank you." Without another word, Remus grabbed Sirius (who shot James a rather goofy grin) again and stormed off in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

James stared after his friends, wondering. What was that about classroom behavior? What was Sirius doing that was so inappropriate? An image of Sirius from about five minutes before popped in to James' head. He was...whispering to Remus? No, Remus wouldn't get so worked up about that, so what else was Sirius doing? Whispering, and...and...oh. OH.

James' eyes widened in shock as everything clicked, all the little signs of the past few months, and that display in the classroom...they weren't going up to the dorm to talk at all! They were going to--

He blushed deep crimson at the thought, and hurried back to the classroom to collect Peter, insisting that they spend the rest of the evening studying in the library.

* * *

A/N: And there is my first attempt at slash writing. How was it? Review, please! 


End file.
